The objective of the project is to develop an instrument capable of real-time conversion of thermal radiation to visible pictures. Such a device would have wide-ranging medical diagnostic applications, among them the detection of breast cancer and early diagnosis of incipient stroke, to name just two. The main approach being taken toward this end is laser-aided upconversion of broadband thermal radiation from the area that is to be imaged. A design using a pulsed ruby laser and proustite as the electrooptic material has been completed and is presently under fabrication. Also to be tested on the project is the use of a Fabry-Perot cavity to enhance the upconversion process. Another approach being evaluated is the use of encapsulated liquid crystal dots to display the thermal pattern of the area.